During the previous two Phases ofthe COBRE Center for Experimental Infectious Disease Research (CEIDR), the CEIDR Molecular Immunopathology Core (MIPC) leveraged support of multiple Core Facilities and Equipment at both LSU and Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) to support NIH-funded infectious disease research. The original MIPC remains intact except that two specialized functions dealing with molecular biology, NGS and bioinformatics are now covered by the Genelab while protein and antibody production and protein characterization is covered by the PCL. MIPC now leverages and coordinates Core activities in flow cytometry, pathology and microscopy at both ISU-SVM and TNPRC. All three activities constitute established Core laboratories operating as a consortium of cost centers at both ISU-SVM and TNPRC. MIPC Units are highly likely to be sustained in the future, since currently, ISU-SVM provides up to 80% ofall personnel costs, while TNPC facilities are supported by the Primate Center NIH base grant and a robust fee-for-sen/ice income. LSU facilities focus primarily on rodents and arthropod vectors, while TNPRC facilities almost exclusively focus on non-human primate (NHP) research support. Thus, it is projected that COBRE phase 111 funding for these facilities will be easily replaced by fee-for-sen/ice income, ensuring a self-sustaining future for MIPC facilities. It is envisioned that increasing collaboration among LSU and TNPRC scientists, as evidenced by the presence of three collaborative projects between LSU-SVM and TNPRC scientists and a jointly hired faculty member (recruitment in process), will lead to enhancement of know-how and support functions for all MIPC facilities. Certain functions ofthe MIPC are unique to either location. The MIPC aims to 1) Provide access to specialized equipment and molecular immunopathological and microscopy expertise to CEIDR researchers. 2) Train investigators and their staff in the theory and use of technologies available in MIPC. 3) Promote the development and use of new technologies and assays that can be used to characterize pathogen-host interactions in vitro and in experimental animal infections (small animals and NHP).